Goodbye
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: When they said goodbye, they meant it. He wanted freedom from his reputation. She wanted freedom from her training. And he wanted freedom from the expectations everyone had for him.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's Goodbye

When he said goodbye that day, he meant it.

He left while everyone was out at some sort of scientific thing that evening. They had made him stay home, telling him he wouldn't understand anything that was going on. Only minutes after they left did he make his decision. He quickly scribbled a single word onto a slip of paper, leaving it pinned to the door as he walked out.

Goodbye.

He left, just walked away and didn't look back. He walked away from the only home he had ever known. Away from the only family he had ever had. Away from everything he held dear. And for what? Why had he left? That much he knew.

Freedom.

Freedom from the teasing and sarcastic comments aimed at him. Freedom from the expectation that he would never be anything but the strong one. Freedom from the constricting noose his reputation had captured him in.

He managed to catch a ride with an elderly couple in a minivan just as the sun was starting to set. As the world rushed by in shades of green and brown, he thought for the first time that leaving might have been a mistake. But it was too late for him to turn around and go back.

Because when Adam Davenport said goodbye, he meant it.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it was short, but that's how its supposed to be. Up next is another bionic kid's departure. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	2. Chapter 2

Bree's Goodbye

When she said goodbye, she meant it.

She left in the dead of night, while everyone was sound asleep. No one would notice she left until the morning, and by then she would be long gone. She wrote a note to them, one heart-wrenching word, and put it where everyone was sure to see. Just before she left, she stood in the doorway, a traitorous word on her lips.

Goodbye

Then she just left. She walked away from everything she had ever known. Away from the only people she considered family. Away from her whole life. And for what? Why was she leaving? What did she hope to gain?

Freedom.

Freedom from the favoritism her family showed her brothers. Freedom from the training that had slowly taken over her life, crushing her spirit. Freedom from the flighty, pop-culture obsessed reputation she had been branded with by her peers.

She had no idea where she was going; her path was completely instinctual. She started running then, the sharp daggers of wind whipping her hair around as she rushed through the dark world.

It occurred to her as she was running that leaving might have been a mistake. Maybe she should have stayed. But it was too late to go back now. She was finally free.

Because when Bree Davenport said goodbye, she meant it.

* * *

**And there was Bree leaving! Next up is the last Lab Rat's departure. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's Goodbye

The last time he said goodbye, he meant it.

He wrote a note to his family, a single word on the crisp white paper. He left early that morning, an hour before the sun even came up. He stood at the door, hesitating only for a moment. Was he sure he wanted to do this? But he went ahead and let that single, heart-crushing word escape from his mouth.

Goodbye.

Then he just walked away. Away from everything he had ever known. Away from everyone he had ever considered family. He walked away from his whole life without a second thought. And for what? What did he hope to accomplish by leaving? That was easy.

Freedom.

Freedom from the oppression his creator put on him. Freedom from the teasing and hateful comments of his siblings. Freedom from the smothering blanket his reputation had trapped him under.

But where would he go? He had no place in mind when he left. He just went. It wasn't like him not to think things through. But he had to get away. He couldn't stay where he had been. So he got on a bus and watched as the only home he'd ever known zip past.

He watched the blur the world had become as he traveled to places he didn't know. As he watched the scenery change to a soft green as the town vanished he realized for the first time that this might be a mistake.

But that didn't matter anymore. He was free. He was on his own for the first time in his life. He was going to figure out who he was without his siblings or his team.

Because when Chase Davenport said goodbye, he meant it.

* * *

**Aw! Chase left! Now what'll happen? All the bionic kids are gone. Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	4. Chapter 4

Final Goodbye

When they said goodbye, they meant it.

He came home that afternoon, looking forward to helping them train. But after searching the whole house for them, he realized they weren't there. That's when he found it. Three separate notes written by three separate people. He picked them up, his heart dangerously close to stopping as he realized what each note said.

Goodbye.

Why would they leave? He had given them everything he could think of. He had thought they were happy. He had thought everything had been fine. So why had they left? Then it hit him.

Freedom.

Freedom from their reputation, both at home and at school. Freedom from their family. Freedom from their intertwined destinies.

He rushed down to the lab as fast as he could, hoping to locate them. He would never admit it, but he needed them as much as they used to need him. He pulled up their locations on the monitor, paling in disbelief when he realized they were nowhere near him or each other. They were all alone.

He rested his head in his hands, a few devastating tears escaping. He would never be able to get them back. They would be gone for good. Donald Davenport had no idea what to do without his kids.

Because when Adam, Bree, and Chase said goodbye, they meant it.

* * *

**The End. Okay, I know it was a kinda sad ending –or really sad, depending on how you feel –but I think it fit. And to the people who have tried to counter this story with logic, I have one word for you –**_**fiction.**_** Anyway, I hope that last comment didn't hurt anyone's feelings and thanks so much for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
